Something to Live For
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: One Shot. DMHG. Draco gets a letter from his father and tries to end it all, but his plans are stopped by someone unexpected. I suck at summeries, sorry!


Author's note: Okay, this is my first story so be nice! I'm new at this. Don't forget to read and review; I really want to know what you think! It's okay if you hate it even and want to flame me,as long as youdon't complain if the characters are OOC. Its DMHC, so OOC should be a given!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Draco Malfoy (tear sadly...I'm workin on it though!), not Hermione, not my computer, not the air I breath...etc.

R&R!

* * *

It was late and the fire had long since died down. I should have been in bed long before, but I couldn't sleep so I just sat at the window and stared out at the sky. A storm was rolling in. I wished I could go with it when it leaves. I'd rather be anywhere than here. My life is a living hell, and no one notices or seems to care.

Just as I was about to get up, there was a tap on the window. I opened it and let my hawk Dash inside, and took the letter he held from him. I turned it over to see my family's seal and groaned. I suddenly wished I hadn't opened the window, but I broke the seal anyway.

_Draco,_

_I have bewitched this letter so that only you can read it, so don't worry if it falls into the wrong hands. The Dark Lord has requested your presence at the next meeting. I trust you have been preparing yourself for this. If you haven't it will show, and I shall make sure you regret it if you aren't ready._

_I also wish to inform you that your engagement to the Parkinson girl is being finalized. I know you hate her but I suggest you get over it, for you will be married in June as soon as you're done with this school year. I was married to your mother when I was 17, and my father was married at 17. It is tradition, and I'll be damned if I let you break it._

_Be on your best behavior. If you screw up with Parkinson OR the Dark Lord, I'll make you wish you've never been born. You know I have my ways. Burn this letter as soon as you read it._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

I laughed as I read the last paragraph. Didn't he know I already wished I'd never been born? I guess not, though it was hard to believe. Every day that I was home he beat me. I had scars to prove it, both emotional and physical. I didn't want to follow my father's footsteps, but I didn't have a choice.

Or maybe I did have a choice. I got up and ran out of the Slytherin common rooms to the Astronomy Tower. I ran straight to one of the giant windows and looked over the edge. It would be so easy to just jump. I'd never have to endure my father's beatings, I wouldn't have to become a Death Eater like him, and I'd be free of all the misery I go through here at school.

"No one would miss me," I said aloud. I put my hands on the edge and prepared to step up onto the ledge, when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around, and was shocked at who had stopped me.

Hermione Granger of all people, the person I'd tormented since first year, had stopped me from throwing myself off the ledge; something I desperately wanted to do.

"Why did you stop me? Why didn't' you just let me throw myself off? You'd be rid of me; isn't that what you want? I'd never torment you or make fun of you again. You hate me. You shouldn't be saving my life," I said quietly.

"I stopped you because that's not true. You'd be missed," she said just as quietly as she looked into my eyes. I let go of the ledge and stared at her.

"Yeah right," I scoffed as I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. "Who would miss me? No one, that's who! My father hates me, my mother doesn't care about me, and none of the Slytherins are really my friends. They just want protection and power, and they believe I can get it for them. That leaves the other three houses and no one in any of them like me. Don't you see, Hermione? I don't have anything to live for!"

I looked up at her desperately and I was surprised at the amount of hurt I saw in her eyes, especially considering that I'd called her Hermione.

"Draco, you would be missed. If no one else, I'd miss you." She looked away from me in embarrassment. I was startled, as well as confused.

"Why would you miss me? I've done nothing but make fun of you and make your life hell for the past seven years! I would think you'd rather see me at the bottom of the lake than alive!"

Her head whipped around, and she stared at me. Then she shocked me even further by leaning up and hugging me tightly. "Draco, I would miss you. I've never hated you. You've changed so much this year. I've noticed that you don't call me mudblood anymore, and you don't make fun of me as much; only when you're with your friends. Not to mention that sad, desperate look you always have in your eyes now! I've always known there was more to you than what you are at school. This isn't who you really are. And quite frankly," she said quietly as she pulled back to look at me and placed a hand on my cheek, "I'd love to get to know the real you."

I couldn't believe it. Here I was crushing on her all these years and hiding it for fear of my father finding out, or of her finding out and laughing in my face, and she was the only person in the world that noticed me enough to even care about me or want to even know the real me.

"You really mean that? You want to know the real me?" I asked carefully.

"Yes Draco, I want to really get to know you. To be honest," she paused and bit her lip nervously. "To be honest I kind of developed an…interest in you this year. You're a mystery to me, and I want to solve it."

She felt the same way as me? I was overjoyed. No, I was euphoric! I couldn't contain myself as I leaned forward and kissed her, and if possible my euphoria increased when she returned it.

I pulled back and looked at her. She looked so happy. Suddenly I was reminded of my father's letter, and my smile dropped. She noticed quickly, and didn't hesitate to inquire about it, so I told her everything.

"Don't worry, Draco. We'll fix this. If you don't want to be a Death Eater and married to that pig, then you wont be. Dumbledore will help us, I know he will!" She hugged me tightly, and I sat back against the wall as I held her for the rest of the night.

We decided that we'd keep our relationship a secret from the school, but we'd tell our friends. Well, we'd tell her friends; I don't really have any. We went to Dumbledore that morning, after spending the night in the Astronomy tower. He agreed to help us rather quickly, and Hermione became glued to my side whenever possible. It was then that I realized I was wrong.

I really did have something to live for.


End file.
